mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal World
"Rich in technology and proud of it. Machinery abounds on this world." Metal World Is the Sixth World Chou-Chou conquers. It is a futuristic world composed of machines. It is said to be represented by the color blue but looks indigo. Its hero is Dees Vanguard, and its "demon lord" is the Dimensional God, a giant sphere that was supposed to function as a climate control machine but was corrupted by an unknown virus. It is composed of three continents: Uenus, Diit, and the The Final Frontier. Uenus "A land that never sleeps. Mechanical monstera are on patrol." Here they meet, and battle, Dees. They also team up with her so she can use G-Castle. Master Points: #2,288 G - 10% #Ego Affinity - 20% #1,040 Enemy Kills - 20% #1,240 Enemy Kills - 40% #1,056 Enemy Kills - 40% #Terse Affinity - 20% #9,152 G - 40% #Graceful Affinity - 45% #23,248 G - 45% #1,080 Enemy Kills - 20% Treasures: *Ounce O' Soup *Apple Candy *Talisman *Jewel Boots *Mind Pill x2 *Chocolate *Rocket Launcher *Lemon Shampoo *Fang Tornado *Power-Up Pill x2 *Long Scossors *Chocolate x2 *Ounce O' Soup *Wild Coat *Drinkable Yogurt *Out Bell *Loose Tights *Swift Pill x2 *Iron Pendant *Pansy Soap *Bacon and Eggs *Bronze Belt *Braised Tofu x4 *Dive Bell 100% Rewards: *Ounce O' Soup x2 *High Grade Nhaos x3 *Cherry Blossom Soap *Iron Plate x30 *Spirit x30 *Colorful x10 300% Rewards: *Kiwi Shampoo x2 *Pansy Soap x2 *Lemon Shampoo *Work Drill x50 *Riot Squad x50 *Experiment 4 x30 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Dees doppelganger is found here Diit "Machinery covers the land. The people mainly live in giant cities." Master Points: #Sadist Affinity - 15% #Graceful Affinity - 40% #34,890 G - 40% #1,300 Enemy Kills - 40% #Masochist Affinity - 20% #Ditz Affinity - 20% #Ego Affinity - 40% #Hyper Affinity - 20% #Bipolar Affinity - 45% #Terse Affinity - 20% Treasures: *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Apple Candy x2 *Floral Apron *Mind Pill x2 *Braised Tofu x2 *Lime Shampoo *Lavender Soap *Out Bell *Crystal Staff *Swift Pill x2 *Chocolate *Punk Shirt *Ounce O' Soup x2 *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Checked Salopette *Chocolate *Parasoul Beam *Braised Tofu x2 *Bardiche *Power-Up Pill x2 *Dive Bell *Watermelon Shampoo *Valley Soap *Ounce O' Soup *Iron Panties *Talisman *Apple Candy 100% Rewards: *Ounce O' Soup x2 *All-Purpose Pill x2 *Cherry Blossom Soap *Cluster x30 *Fake x30 *Experiment 4 x15 300% Rewards: *Banana Shampoo x2 *Lavender Soap x2 *Lime Shampoo *Laser x75 *Life Counselor x75 *CPU Big Sis x10 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Chou-Chou Bipolar doppelganger is found here The Final Frontier "A land with moss-covered ruins made from discarded machines." Master Points All Master Points raise the Peon Rate by 30%. #1,500 enemy kills #Sadist Affinity #4,900 G #Ditz Affinity #Hyper Affinity #Bipolar Affinity #Terse Affinity #Sadist Affinity #Graceful Affinity #Ego Affinity Treasures: *Bronze T-Shirt *Bacon and Eggs x2 *Dive Bell *Colorful Staff *Acerola Shampoo *All-Purpose Pill *Flamenco Corsage *Anemone Soap *Shark Man *Yakisoba Bread *Devil Knight Armor *Ginger Pork *Boost Scythe *Drinkable Yogurt x2 *Dive Bell *Overwhelming Extract *All High-Grade Nhaos *All-Purpose Extract *Golden Mantle *Poppy Soap *Chocolate Cake *Dual Knighted Blades *Grape Shampoo *Out Bell *Gause *Apple Candy x2 *Miso Soup 100% Rewards: *All-purpose Extract x2 *All High-Grade Nhaos x2 *Violet Soap *Cluster x75 *Fake x75 *Experiment 4 x30 300% Rewards: *Holy Tree Branch x2 *Peach Shampoo x2 *Tropical Shampoo *Spark x25 *Cubic x25 *CPU Big Sis x20 In the Doppelganger story arc, the Chou-Chou Terse doppelganger is found here Gallery Metal_World_Field.jpg Category:The Seven Worlds Galaxy Category:Mugen Souls locations